


Rescue

by Zivitz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Even Donna needs to be rescued from time to time.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been around a while, and I've gotten it a few times. Finally decided to get around to it.
> 
> For Abby, who's gonna rock this thing.

Harvey jingled his keys as he watched the floors tick by on the elevator. Why did they live so high up again? He relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his jaw. They were fine. So it was the first time he’d been away from them for more than a short trip to the store. He’d called and texted all day and they were fine. He was going to have to get used to this, he reminded himself.

Then the doors opened and his blood ran cold. Piercing shrieks at what must be the top of her little voice were clearly audible from down the corridor, punctuated by silences he only hoped meant she was getting enough air. Donna wouldn’t let her scream like that unless something was terribly wrong, and his heart rate hit a level he hadn’t felt since his last panic attack. He fumbled, nearly dropping the keys twice before he finally jammed the right one in the lock and threw the door open.

He followed the sound to the kitchen, and what he found made him stop short. Donna was sitting against the cupboard doors, knees to her chest and shoulders heaving in great sobs while the baby lay on the floor beside her, face a deep red and little arms and legs shaking with the effort of her screaming. He was on his knees in an instant, hand at her shoulder.

“Donna, what happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

Donna lifted her head at his touch, her face nearly as red as her hair and it broke his heart. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand and laughed despite herself. “We don’t need an ambulance,” she said thickly. “She just... won’t stop crying. She slept, and ate, and then just started crying and hasn’t stopped since. Nothing I do is working.” Tears spilled over her cheeks anew. “I’m such a bad mother.”

Relief flooded through him, followed shortly by guilt. It was too soon to leave them, he should have stayed home longer. He ran his hand over her hair, bringing her close. “You’re not a bad mother, Donna. You’re wonderful.”

“Then why can’t I get her to stop crying?”

“Let me worry about that.” Harvey kissed her on the forehead and stood, gently picking up both their daughter and the blanket she lay on, the movement startling her into silence for a split second before she began shrieking with renewed vigour. “Go in the other room,” he said over the noise. “Call Rachel or your mom. Take a few minutes. We’ll figure this out.”

Donna sniffled as she rose. “You sure?”

He smiled with a confidence he didn’t feel. “Absolutely. Let me take a turn.”

“If you’re sure,” she said, looking anything but.

“Go,” he said, kissing her again as she passed. “Take all the time you need. We’ll be fine.”

Harvey watched her, waiting until he heard the bedroom door close before letting the air rush out of him in a great whoosh. He bounced the baby slightly, hoping to get her attention, knowing it was probably useless. She was two weeks old, everything he’d read suggested she wouldn’t be terribly interactive for at least another few weeks. He had no idea what he was doing. How did you get a newborn to stop crying?

“Hey, sweetheart, Daddy’s here,” he cooed, switching her to his shoulder and rubbing her back. “You’ve got yourself all worked up. What’s wrong, huh?”

The baby moved her head in sharp jerks, able to lift her head for short bursts, thunking it back down against his shoulder. He swayed his way to the front door, alternating between rubbing and patting, murmuring to his daughter about how much he missed her while he was at work. By the time he shrugged his suit jacket off in the living room she was starting to come down from shrill cries to what he thought of as normal crying; when they made it to the nursery she was hiccuping and whining so pathetically that he had to smile.

“You and Mama had a rough afternoon, didn’t you? Come on, let Daddy check you out and make sure you’re still in once piece after he’s been gone all day. I bet you could use a change, too.” Harvey lay the baby down in one smooth motion, resting a hand on her belly while he reached for a diaper. He honestly never thought he’d ever be here, unsnapping a sleeper as he made ridiculous noises over an infant. Two weeks and the world had changed forever, shrinking to revolve around Donna and seven pounds of human. Ten fingers and ten toes, arms jerking up and down, skinny legs flailing slightly as he wrestled a new diaper onto her tiny bottom, and the most perfect thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Her dark blue eyes were unfocused, but she turned her head to the sound of his voice as he talked about his day at the office, the flowers he’d forgotten to bring and a fruit basket from the other partners that was probably going to be collecting fruit flies by tomorrow because he’d been in such a hurry to get back to them, back _home_ , that he’d forgotten everything else.

He was rubbing her belly and midway through a story about the idiot in front of him at the coffee shop when he felt a hand at his back. “Hey.”

“You’re not swearing in front of the baby, are you?” Donna leaned her head against his shoulder. Harvey snaked his free hand around her waist and smiled.

“No, I kept it PG. I promise.” He looked down at her. “Feeling better?”

She took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah.” She wiggled her phone at him. “Talked to my mom. She told me the first time I cried like that she was in hysterics. My dad had to convince her not to give me up for adoption when he got home.”

He gave her a squeeze. “That kind of sounds like your mom, honestly.”

Donna slapped his chest lightly. “She also said we should work her legs, she’ll probably be gassy from all the air she swallowed.” She disengaged from her husband and put her phone on the change table, brushing the baby’s downy hair away from her face. “Hey, baby girl. Sorry I wigged out on you back there. I’ll do better next time.” The little head turned toward her voice, lips smacking and limbs flailing. “Oh, I see how it is,” she said with a smile. “I guess it is about that time again.”

Harvey scooped up the wiggling infant and bounced her as she began to complain. “Go get comfortable, I’ll bring her to you.”

Donna lifted herself to her toes and kissed him, their daughter firmly trapped between their bodies. “Thank you,” she said. “For coming to the rescue.”

“Well,” he grinned. “I _am_ Superman.”


End file.
